


Expectations

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, spoilers for "Look Who's Stalking Now."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Veronica could really use a friend right about now...
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

She was so furious she could barely see straight.

Not furious at _him._ That would be like being angry at a baby for crying, or a dog for barking. She'd known what he was for a long, long time. She couldn't blame him for it, now.

It was _her_ fault that she'd let herself forget. That she'd let him get to her again.

Her chest felt tight with something like heartbreak; but it had to be anger, because Logan didn't have his hooks in her like that. Not enough to make her feel broken. It wasn't _betrayal_ she was feeling, she was just upset with herself—because she'd let her guard down; because she'd given him a crack in her armor to wriggle through...

And he, being Logan, had felt obligated to wriggle.

When she heard her name, for a second she thought it was him. Just for a second. And then she realized how foolish that was, to expect _Logan Echolls_ to come after her, when everything he ever wanted just fell into his lap. In Kendall's case, Veronica imagined, probably literally.

Logan would never fight for anything…would never want anything enough to go after it.

And that hurt, too.

"Veronica!"

She turned slowly and saw Weevil striding toward her. She brushed away the tears quickly and flashed him a weak smile. "Weevil. What kind of trouble can I get you out of today?"

He caught up with her and looked her up and down, arching an eyebrow. "Looks like Alterna-Prom was a little hard on you, V. No offense, but you look like hell."

"And you look fresh as a daisy," she spit back. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "Do I have to _want_ something? Maybe I was just gonna say 'hi.' I'm told people do that, you know."

"People? Yes. _You?_ No."

He tipped his head and looked at her curiously. "You seem a little on edge, there. You all right?"

"Peachy keen," she assured a little too quickly, trying to walk past him.

He caught her arm and she spun back, ready to channel the hurt into anger.

There was nothing but concern on his face, and the tears started to build again. "I've got to go," she said quietly. His hand trailed down her arm as she pulled away, and she started walking again before he could see that she was starting to lose it.

"It's Echolls, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

She slowed, stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't turn. Just waited.

"I'm not blind, V. Not too many people can fuck with you like that. Make you cry. Your dad's home and Duncan's out of the country, so am I right in assuming that Echolls made an ass of himself again?"

It made her smile, and she turned back. "I'm all right," she said. She still couldn't look him in the eye. She wasn't ready for the concern she knew she'd see there.

"You don't look all right," he said quietly, moving closer.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. His kindness was making it hard to keep the banter up. "You know how it is. Just not my 'Best Week Ever.'"

She didn't realize another tear had fallen until he wiped it away, and the gentle touch unraveled her. She came crashing down with a strangled sob, thinking of Logan with those god-damned puppy-dog eyes, looking so fucking _sincere…_

" _Fuck,_ " she managed as Weevil pulled her close and let her break against his shoulder.

There was a moment where she just let herself go. Let herself hate him. Let herself love him. Let herself feel it, _all_ of it, in all it's fucked up splendor. She let herself hurt and be broken, and it was okay, because Weevil was there to hold her together until she could be whole again.

It felt like an eternity as she sobbed messily against his shirt, but it did make her feel better.

And then she really needed to blow her nose.

"Sorry I didn't bring any tissues," Weevil said as she finally pulled away, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I didn't know I'd be on comfort duty."

She smiled. "Duty, huh? Sorry to inconvenience you."

He shook his head. "Hardly. I owe you, V. A shoulder's the least I can do."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. And she really didn't want to start crying again.

Weevil jerked his head toward the street. "Come on, you wanna get some coffee?"

Finally, an idea she could get behind. "Coffee. Yes. Coffee would be good," she nodded.

He slung an arm around her shoulders and they walked together toward the Hut, falling easily into step.

It felt comfortably free of expectations.


	2. Expectations 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets up with Weevil after the events of the episode.

She'd hoped that the coffee would burn away the feel of Logan's hand on her neck, her cheek—the subtle heat that had kept her up all night and driven her to his door in the morning.

The coffee wasn't helping, but Weevil was doing a pretty good job of distracting her from it.

"Isn't that Janet Evans? That girl changes her hair color more often than I change my underwear. Where do girls get the idea that that's a _good_ thing? Is it that 'variety is the spice of life' thing? Because, honestly, it makes me dizzy. And not in a good way."

There was something to be said for the simple things, Veronica decided, laughing at his carefully shallow chatter. He had to be doing it on purpose; she'd never heard him talk so much.

When he walked her to her car, it felt right. Easy.

He hugged her good-bye, one hand at her hip, the other lingering next to the invisible brand Logan had left on her skin, and it was instinctive to move just a little closer.

She trailed her lips over his cheek, letting the tingle of anticipation override the memory that kept replaying in her head.

When her lips met his, she was actually able to forget for a moment. Her heart pounded in her ears, heat flooded her body, and she was blessedly free of thought or regret.

Weevil pulled away slowly. "Veronica," he murmured. "Veronica, wait."

She pulled back and the world crashed down on her again. She swallowed hard and gave him a tight smile. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

 _And Veronica Mars has set a new record for romantic humiliations in a single day._ She shook her head and started to pull away, but Weevil held her close.

"Veronica."

She gritted her teeth and looked him in the eye, waiting for the gentle let-down. _It's not you, it's me…_

"Don't think… _Dios_ , V, you have no idea," he whispered.

She closed her eyes as his thumb skimmed over the back of her neck.

"I've wanted this for so long," he said, his breath slipping along her cheek. "But if it happens, I want it to be because you want _me._ Not…not just because I'm not him."

She flushed, wondering if that was what she'd been looking for; suddenly knowing it was. "Oh, God, Weevil, I didn't mean…" _to use you._

"Shh…V, it's okay. It's fine. I just…I can't be that for you." He looked apologetic and it made her want to laugh at the irony of it. But she knew he'd misinterpret it, and everything was too tangled up in her head to explain. Instead, she just nodded slowly as he let her go.

"Don't be a stranger," he said as she backed away.

She smiled a little. "Yeah. You too."

And she meant it.


End file.
